The Arrival
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Fluffy fic based on Marissa getting the kids pets. Thinking of turning this into a one shot series titled tentatively 'Incredibly True Adventures of Whiskers and Tails Tasker-Montgomery and Their Humans' Minx, Jannie.


Well, fluff was requested and fluff you get! I'm kinda shooting for the 'It's so fluffy I'm gunna die!' vibe here but I'm not sure I hit it, lol. Anyway, thank you all for your continued support in my recent Minx writing addiction, I literally haven't written for another fandom since I hit the reader jackpot with this couple. Well, it feels like the jackpot but I digress.

This kind of a crack!fic but serves some purpose, I think.

Anyway, this is only loosely connected to the others, as I said I'm just doing oneshots about their lives together so they might be completely irrelevant. I'm going to say in this one, they've been together roughly two years, probably knocking on three. Follows more into my A Family Rebounded universe than anything with the JR friendship.

Pairings/Characters: Minx, Bianca/Marissa, MonTasker. AJ, Miranda, Gabby, Whiskers the Kitten and Tails the Bunny(will be explained), JR/Annie

* * *

><p>Bianca was going to kill her. Marissa knew it but it didn't stop her from cooing over the kids as they pet their new friends. Sure, she should have probably asked Bianca first but she couldn't resist those two sets of chocolate eyes like Bianca's own and the lone set of baby-blue's when they peirced into her. The older fool she gladly ignored but even she had to agree with JR when he said it'd be good for them to have a pet. Until Gabby wanted a rabbit and AJ wanted a cat while Miranda wanted to get out of the pet store because that odd parrot kept quoting lines from Hannah Montana at her. When she couldn't decide, she got both and now, as she watched the black furry kitten lazily in Gabby's lap while AJ pet the rabbit, she couldn't help but wonder if it would be worth the killing Bianca was going to do.<p>

"You are so dead." she heard from her left. She glanced down, watching as Miranda idly flipped through the latest comic book she just had to have. It'd shocked Marissa, when Miranda had turned nine it was like a nerd invasion of the child and here, at the tender age of ten and a half there was no end in sight yet Miranda was one of the most popular girls in her class.

"What makes you say that?" Marissa asked glancing over when she heard giggles. She snapped a few more pictures and sent them to JR, she'd sworn to share the cute moments with The Fool(she dubbed him that because it was usually his ideas that got her in trouble but he always got off scott free), making the one of the kids holding their furry buddies her wallpaper.

"Cos Mom said you were supposed to take us shopping for school clothes and we come home with...those." Miranda said amused. Marissa frowned, "And we still didn't get clothes." she said sounding every bit like Erica Kane.

"Eh," Marissa said biting her bottom lip. "We have time to go back ou-"

"Marissa?" Bianca shrieked walking into the house. JR was trailing behind, looking a mixture between apologetic and amused while Annie didn't hide the fact she was laughing. Marissa glared at the other two and smiled at Bianca,

"Baby," she began.

"There are furry little critters on the children that weren't there when I left." Marissa cringed at the 'Mom' tone Bianca was taking. She knew her girlfriend didn't mind the pets so much as the fact that she was not consulted.

"Well,"

"New clothes I expected to see, but instead I see little furry animals with whiskers and floppy little ears. Am I missing something?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You see,"

"And where are the new clothes? Hm?" Bianca continued on.

"They-"

"I can't believe you let them cute you into not one pet, but two!" Bianca ranted. JR and Annie both snorted while Gabby and AJ looked innocent.

"Really, it's not that bi-"

"Not that I can blame you, they are so cute!" Bianca cooed. Marissa blinked, maybe she'd get out of this.

"Well, yes. That's why I...yes." She said not sure what was going on.

"Good, I'm going to go change and we'll go get the clothes for the kids. JR can watch them." she said walking down the hall and into their bedroom. Marissa bit her lip, "Marissa!" Bianca shrieked.

"I told you to leave the parrot." Miranda said simply, turning the page in her comic book again.


End file.
